Amor Olvidado
by BloodyDarkRose9
Summary: Desde los cimientos Konoha, La Villa Oculta Entre Las Hojas, fue fundada por Dos de Los Clanes mas importantes, Los Uchiha y Los Senju, pero no todo es como lo cuentan los viejos pergaminos, hay una parte de la historia que Silenciada, muchos pagaron con la Muerte, por la Traición, Sangre, pero sobre todo un Amor que por una Traición fue Olvidado, Renacera como El Fenix.
1. Equipo 7

Capítulo 1:Equipo 7

Se encontraba una chica entrando a la academia. Ella tenía 12 años. Tenía un cabello rosa por la rodillas y unos ojos verde jade; pero estos ojos tenían un defecto: Estaban vacíos y sin brillo. Llevaba un pantalón color negro, una camiseta de rejilla negra y encima llevaba un camiseta sin mangas de color rojo con el símbolo del Clan Haruno, en los brazos los tenia vendados mas arriba del codo, llevaba también unos guantes con protectores de color negro, con símbolos gravados, sus pies estaban vendados, con unas sandalias ninjas de color negro, su pelo atado con una cinta negra en una coleta alta, su bandana ninja la tenia atada en el brazo izquierdo.

Ella era fría, indiferente, inexpresiva, arrogante, ….

Cuando entró a su aula, se encontró que todos los sitios estaban ocupados por un chico que la miraban esperanzados. Bufó. Tendría que sentarse con un chico, que la molestaría, haciéndole estúpidas preguntas, siempre era lo mismo, chicos que iban detrás suyo, como si no tuvieran mejor que hacer, nada mas que para hacer el idiota, cosas que siempre le molestaban, pero ella los ignoraba.

Se encontró una bola de chicas alrededor de un chico, Uchiha. Él no la molestaría. Se adentró en la bola de chicas y pasó como si no estuvieran.

—Uchiha. —llamó duramente la pelirrosa, éste levantó la vista para mirarla.— ¿Puedo sentarme? —dijo señalando el sitio de al lado, él solo asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. Ella se sentó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos. Hasta que un grito los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Frentona! —gritó una rubia de ojos azules — ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para sentarte al lado de Sasuke-kun? Nosotras estábamos antes y por lo tanto una de nosotras debería sentarse a su lado.

—¡Eso, Sakura-chan! Siéntate conmigo. —gritó el Uzumaki.

—¡No, conmigo! —gritaron casi todos los chicos de la clase.

—No sé que le veis este Teme —dijo Naruto subiéndose en la mesa de Sasuke, mientras que ambos se ven con rayitos en los ojos . Mientras Sakura ignoraba todo lo que pasaba, sobre todo cierta rubia que no paraba de chillar histérica, por ser ignorada y porque le habian quitado el sitio, Hasta que un chico hace que empujo a Naruto y...Sakura pone un cuaderno entre sus bocas impidiendo que sus labios se tocaran y aliviando a todas las chicas, menos a una. Los principales de la escena agradecieron internamente a la ojijade y suspiraron.

—Si quieren hacer vuestras cosas, que no sea en la escuela. —dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición.  
Antes de que pudieran decir nada, llegó Iruka. —Buenos días, chicos. Os aviso que hoy voy a deciros los grupos que vais a formar y vuestro sensei —comenzó a decir los grupos.

—_Mierda, un equipo solo me atrasará de mis planes.—_pensó con molestia la pelirrosa.  
—Equipo 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki —no pudo terminar de decir Iruka, puesto que lo habían interrumpido  
—¡¿Queeee?! ¿Por qué un ninja tan bueno como yo, tiene que ir con el Teme? —dijo Naruto, fastidiado.  
—Precisamente porque Sasuke y Sakura son los mejores de la academia, los he puesto con el peor. —dijo Iruka, mientras que todos se reían, menos Sakura y Susuke le miraba con burla.  
—Ya has oído, Dobe. —dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.  
—¿Qué me has dicho, Teme?  
—Lo que has oído, Dobe.  
—Teme.  
—Dobe.  
—Teme.  
—Callaos los dos. —dijo la pelirrosa.  
—Hmp. —respondió Sasuke.  
—Vale, Sakura-chan... —dijo Naruto.  
Por fin pasó el día en la academia. Sakura se fue sola lo que no sabia, es que alguien la estaba vigiladolo que no sabia es que alguin la estaba vigilando, y que la miraba con sus ojos rojos,como la sangre.

El equipo 7 se encontraba en un aula de la academia, esperando a su nuevo sensei. Naruto, estaba impaciente; Sasuke, estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de los alumnos y Sakura, estaba apoyada en una pared, con los ojos cerrados.  
—Ahh!, me harté de esperar. — a Naruto, se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Rápidamente, cogió un borrador y lo puso sobre la puerta de entrada. Luego, se vuelve a colocar donde estaba, como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
—Es jounin, no creo que caiga en una trampa como esa. —dijo Sasuke, con fastidio.  
—_Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con él. No creo que caiga en una trampa tan mala. —_pensó Sakura sin abrir los ojos.  
En ese momento un hombre, entra por la puerta, cayéndose el borrador en su cabeza. Naruto se carcajeaba en el suelo y sujetándose el estómago.  
—Jajajaja, os dije que caería. —dijo Naruto entre risas.  
—_¿De verdad es jounin? —_pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la frente.  
—_El copy ninja es nuestro sensei, interesante —_pensó con seriedad la pelirrosa.  
—Mi primera impresión de ustedes, es que son unos idiotas. —dijo Kakashi, dejando a todos con los ojos como platos.

Ahora, el equipo 7, se encontraba en la azotea de la academia. Kakashi les dejo:

—Bien, ahora quiero que para conocernos mejor; digáis vuestros nombres, edad, gustos, hobbies, cosas que odiáis y sueños.

—¿No cree que usted debería comenzar? —dijo Sasuke.

—Siiii, el teme tiene razón, preséntese. —exclamó Naruto. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, mi edad no se la diré, hay cosas que me gustan y otras que no, mis hobbies no les importa y no tengo ningún sueño en particular. —dijo con total naturalidad y dejando a todos con varias gotas en la frente.— Bien, ahora., Tú. —dijo señalando al Uzumaki.

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 12 años, me gusta comer ramen con Iruka-sensei, mi hobbie es comparar el ramen, odio los tres minutos que debo esperar para comer ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage, para que todos me reconozcan ¡Dattebayo! —exclamó tocándose su bandana ninja de la frente.

—_Yo creo que solo piensa en ramen. —_pensó divertido el sensei; luego, miró al pelinegro— Ahora tú.-_Veremos al pequeño Uchiha—_pensó mirando aun pelinegro que tenia los ojos cerrados.

—Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 12 años, odio muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, mi hobbie es entrenar; y no tengo un sueño, sino un propósito, matar a una persona en particular y restaurar el clan Uchiha – dice un pelinegro habriendo sus ojos oscuros vacios.

—_Un Vengador__ —_pensó Kakashi, luego miró a la pelirrosa— Ahora la kunoichi del equipo. —ella abrió los ojos con su mirada inexpresiva.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 12 años, odio las personas mentirosas y no me gusta nada en particular, mi hobbie es entrenar; y no tengo un sueño, sino un propósito, matar a una persona en particular, y recuperar lo perdido —dijo Sakura escupiendo su última frase con odioy amargura.

Todos la miran impresionados.

—_Solo espero que ese no sea yo. —_pensó Naruto, sudando frío.

—_Así que la chica es una vengadora... Pero lo que no entiendo es la frase: __recuperar lo perdido_

—pensó interesado— Bien, mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 3. No desayunéis nada si no queréis vomitar. —dicho esto desaparece en un _puff. _Luego Sakura se marcha sin decir nada. Naruto y Sasuke va mirando por donde se ha ido la pelirosa; Sasuke se va a su casa y Naruto a comer ramen.


	2. Mision

**Capítulo 2: La Primera ****misión.**

Sakura está recostada en un á cara era inexpresiva , tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sasuke aparece despues, se sienta a la sombra de un arbol, media hora despues llega Naruto.

—Buenos días - dijo Sasuke

—Hmp. —le responde sin cambiar su posición.

Horas después, Kakashi aparece en una nube de humo.

—Yo. -saluda con la mano en alto y con su libro en la otra mano.

—¡Llega tarde! —le grito Naruto enfadado.

— Lo siento, es que un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que rodear toda la aldea para no cruzarme con él. —se justificó rascándose la nuca. y cerrando su único ojo en forma alegre.

—¡Mentira! —le acuso Naruto, muy enfadado.

—¿Para qué nos ha llamado? Ya he perdido mucho tiempo. —dijo Sakura, cortando la discusión.

— Ahora os diré la prueba. De los veintisiete que aplican para gennin, sólo nueve pasará. Los demás, tendrán que volver a la academia. Quien consiga quitarme los cascabeles, pasará la prueba, el que no lo consiga... A la academia.—dijo el sensei con voz macabra.

—_Oh, no. No puedo volver a la academia, estaría lejos de Sakura-chan y de ser Hokage. —_pensó Naruto.

—_Maldita sea, si no consigo ese cascabel, me retrasara los planes... —_pensó Sakura con rabia.

—_ Demonios,_ _si no consigo uno de esos cascabeles... Estaré más lejos de matarlo_. —dijo Sasuke sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos.

—El que no consiga un cascabel, volverá a la academia. Tenéis que tener intenciones de matarme en esta prueba, sino... No podréis quitarme los cascabeles. La hora límite será la hora del almuerzo. Comenzamos. —dijo, dando a comenzar la prueba. Sasuke y Sakura se escondieron— _Al menos son listos..._

—¡Yo soy el futuro Hokage y nos enfrentaremos aquí y ahora! —le gritó Naruto.  
—_Retiro lo dicho. —_pensó.  
—_Idiota. _—pensaron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez en su escondite.

Naruto comenzó a hacer clones y a atacar a su sensei. Él solo los esquivaba mientras leía su libro. Kakashi cerró el libro, apareció detrás de Naruto y comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos. Kakashi con las manos en puño y solo dos dedos en alto corrió hacia el rubio.

—Técnica oculta: Cien mil años de dolor. —dijo clavándole los dedos en el culo a naruto el cual grito de dolor saltando mientras se tapaba el trasero con las manos protegiéndolo. Sakura y Sasuke pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
—_¿De dónde habrá salido tanto idiota?_ —pensó Sakura con fastidio.  
—_Que idiota... Pero aún así, debió doler. —_pensó Sasuke.

Naruto siguió intentando quitarle el cascabel a su sensei. De repente desapareció de su vista y se encontró un cascabel colgado de un árbol. Cuando fue a cogerlo, una cuerda tiró de él, colgándolo boca abajo de un árbol. Kakashi aparece delante de él comienza a reirse de él. Aprovechando, Sasuke comienza a atacarlo con armas, Kakashi las esquiva. Sasuke sigue intentándolo; pero es atrapado en un jutsu de Kakashi, que los atrapa bajo tierra, menos la cabeza.  
Sakura, comienza a atacarlo con taijutsu. De repente, hace unos sellos muy rápido, sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

-**Suiton: -Suiryūdan no jutsu** (水遁・水龍弾の術? Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua)- Dijo Sakura con la mirada fria.

—_Kuso. No sabia que tenia ese nivel. Si me golpea con eso moriré. No me queda más remedio que usar eso. —_piensa Kakashi, mientras se decubre su otro ojo, mostrando el Sharingan, intenta encerrarla en un Genjutsu. De repente, ve que Sakura no estaba en su ángulo de visión— _¿Cómo es posible que haya podido escapar de mi Genjutsu? —_Pensó mientras recibía una patada de Sakura por detrás y rozaba uno de los cascabeles. Al segundo, Kakashi había desaparecido.

—Tks, el cobarde escapó. Pero, ahora sé su truco... —susurró mientras se dirigía hacia Sasuke y hacia Naruto que la miraban muy sorprendidos. Cogió un kunai y cortó de cuajo la cuerda de Naruto, provocando que se callera al suelo de golpe.  
—Podrías ser más delicada, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, tocándose la nuca.  
—Hmp. —dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente al azabache. Metió la mano en la tierra con un jutsu— Dame la mano. —dijo mientras cogía la mano de Sasuke; él, la miro muy sorprendido, aunque no lo demostro. Sakura tira de él hasta sacarlo, aún con su cara inexpresiva.— Trabajo en equipo. —dijo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto confundido y arrodillándose a su lado.  
—Tres gennins tienen posibilidades de vencer a un jounin, que un genin sólo. Venid, este es el plan...—dijo mientras comenzaba a decirles la estrategia.

Naruto encontró a Kakashi, gracias al rastreo de Sakura. Comenzó a hacer clones de sombras y a atacarlo. De repente recibió dos patadas por parte de Sasuke y Sakura (en lados opuestos), que las cubrió con el antebrazo. Los clones de Naruto, lo lanzó por los aires y recibió varios kunais por parte de Sasuke y Sakura; él puso a dos clones de Naruto para parar los kunais.  
—**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (火遁・豪火球の術? Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego). —dijo Sasuke. Mientras Sakura hacia una secueña de sellos muy rapido, para una Gennin.

- **Raiton Kaminari Shibari **(雷遁・じば死 Elemento Rayo: Pared de trueno) - Dijo Sakura, con voz mas fría que el hielo

—_Si recibo ese impacto moriré. —_pensó, para desaparecer en una nube de polvo, pero no puedo ir muy lejos, estaba rodeado de algo invisible, que era irrompible.— Buena estrategia, pero es la hora y no me habéis quitado los cascabeles.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —dijo Sakura mostrando un cascabel y con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. Kakashi, miró al otro lado y vio que Sasuke tenía otro.

—Muy bien, pero Naruto se queda porque no tiene un cascabel.- Dijo Kakashi muy serio, asustando a Naruto.

—Eso no nos importa. Naruto viene con nosotros. Somos uno. —dijo Sasuke.

—Este equipo comenzó con Naruto y terminará con Naruto. —dijo la pelirrosa.

—Así que sois capaces de reprobar si Naruto no viene... —dijo con sonrisa maliciosa. Los demás asintieron decididos— Bien, habéis pasado la prueba. —dijo con una sonrisa bajo la máscara— Escuchad bien esto. Quien no cumple las normas, es escoria; pero quien abandona a un compañero, es más que escoria. Me alegra ser vuestro sensei.

El equipo 7 se encontraba delante del tercer Hokage, entregándole el informe de una misión de rango D, recuperar el gato de la mujer de un feudal.

—Muy bien; para el equipo 7 tengo otras misiones disponibles: cuidar un niño de 3 años, sembrar patatas, hacer las compras de... —dijo el Hokague, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No! Eso no son misiones, quiero hacer misiones emocionantes. ¡Dattebayo viejo! —le gritó el rubio.

—_Tiene razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo. —_pensó Sakura, con fastidio.

—_Es insoportable. —_pensó Sasuke con molestia.

—_Sabía que esto llegaría. —_pensó el sensei fastidiado.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Iruka— Un genin reciente no puede hacer otras misiones. Tienes que empezar por unas simples para desarrollar tus habilidades... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Cuidando a un bebé no se pueden mejorar las habilidades, eso es una estupidez! —en ese momento recibió un capón de su sensei.

—Deja de comportarte así. - Dijo Kakashi, mirandolo con fastidio.

—Ya que estás tan decidido, os asignaré una misión de guardaespaldas a un constructor de puentes, Tazuna. Lo tenéis que llevar sano y salvo al País de las Olas. —dijo el Hokague mirando a Naruto con orgullo— _Lo que el quiere es que no le vean como a un niño, sino como a un ninja, estás marurando, Naruto Uzumaki._

Se encontraba el equipo 7 viajando rumbo al País de las Olas; Naruto y Sasuke, discutían; Kakashi, leía su libro; Sakura, caminaba en silencio y Tazuna, bebía.

El viaje transcurrió normal, hasta que de repente, aparecieron dos ninjas de la villa de la neblina y atacaron a Kakashi. Lo envolvieron en cadenas con veneno y le hicieron pedazos. Al segundo, aparecieron detrás de Naruto; cuando iban a atacarle del mismo modo, Sakura tiró dos shurikens, subiendo encima de ellos con una pierna en una cabeza de ellos y pegándoles una patada. Se sueltan las cadenas; uno ataca a Naruto y el otro al constructor. Sasuke y Sakura se posicionan delante de Tazuna con un kunai cada uno para protegerle. Sasuke, usa un jutsu de katon, salvando a Naruto. Luego, aparece Kakashi y coge a ambos bandidos del cuello.

—_Presumido. —_pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

—Usó un jutsu de sustitución. —susurró Naruto.

—Naruto, siento no haberte ayudado antes, pero no pensaba que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste. —luego, se posicionó delante de Sasuke y Sakura— Chicos, buen trabajo.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron atrás.

—_Fui un cobarde, pero Sasuke y Sakura-chan tranquilos y sin rasguños. —_pensó Naruto con impotencia.

—¿No estás herido, gato asustadizo? —le dijo Sasuke, burlándose de él. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sakura le interrumpió.

—Naruto, tienes veneno... No te muevas mucho, voy a sacártelo. —dijo Sakura, mientras tanto como mKLakashi y Sasuke se sorprendian, ya que ellos no se habian dado cuenta.

—Supongo que debemos volver a la aldea... —dijo Kakashi, pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruto se cortaba con un kunai la mano.

—¿Porque soy diferente?¿Porque siempre soy...? Trabaje trabaje tan duro para llegar hasta aquí. Me presione mucho hasta lastimarme. Entrené solo y por horas, lo que fuera para hacerme más fuerte, para alcansar mi sueño. Jamas volvere a retraerme, ni dejare que nadie más me rescate. Jamas escapare. Y no volvere a perder ante Sasuke. Se los prometo ante esta herida. Dattebayo... Ahora, señor constructor, le protegeré con mi vida. Ahora vamos. —dijo Naruto.

—Está muy bien Naruto, pero si sigues sangrando, morirás. Sería buena idea que sanaras el sangrado, en serio.—dijo Kakashi un tanto, ¿divertido?. Naruto comenzó a sudar frío, a ponerse azul y a gritar cosas como: ''no quiero morir, soy muy joven...''

— Muéstrame tu mano. —dijo Sakura, así lo hizo. La herida comenzó a sanar, Sakura se puso a vendar la herida con seriedad— _El zorro de nueve colas..._

—Gracias, Sakura-chan... —dijo un poco sonrojado.

—Hmp, andando, él está bien. —dijo Sakura.

Viajaron por una barca hasta llegar al País de las Olas. Más tarde, desembarcaron hasta llegar a su país, hacía un sol muy caluroso y el sol brillaba. Se encaminaron por un bosque para seguir su viaje. Naruto, vio a Sasuke con su aire de superioridad y se enojó.

—_No permitiré que Sasuke se quede con la gloria. —pensó, mientras tiraba un kunai a un arbusto._

Sakura y Kakashi se asomaron a ver donde tiró Naruto el kunai y se encontraron con un conejo blanco.

—Solo era un conejo. —dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca. Corrió hacia el conejo y comenzó a restregar su cachete con el del conejo— Lo siento, conejito...

—Técnica de sustitución. —dijo Sakura mirando el conejo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —perguntó Kakashi.

—Ese tipo de conejos no se encuentran en esta época del año. —respondió con simpleza, Sakura con su cara carente de emociones.

De repente, una espada enorme se cruzó, haciendo que se agacharan. La espada se enganchó en un árbol y se posó alguien en ella.

—Momochi Zabuza . —dijo Kakashi.

—Kakashi, El Copy Ninja. —dijo Zabuza. Kakashi fue quitándose la banda, mostrando el Sharingan y sorprendiend a Sasuke.

—_¿Sharingan, qué es eso?_ —pensó Naruto.

—_No puede ser... —_penso Sasuke.

—Rápido, formación Sanji. Proteger a Tazuna y mantenerse alejados de la pelea.- Dijo kakashi en forma de orden.

Zabuza hizo un tipo de técnica para crear niebla. Todos, menos Kakashi, se pusieron delante de Tazuna con intención de protegerlo. Zabuza desapareció entre la niebla. Cada vez todo estaba más cubierto por la niebla.

—Es inútil. —dijo Zabuza, mientras aparecía detrás de Tazuna, cuando iba a enterrarle la espada, Sakura para el ataque con dos kunais. Éste se sorprende al ver que Sakura tenía los ojos de color rojo sangre, con una pupila de Dragon.

—De aquí no pasas... —dijo Sakura. Zabuza se sorprendió.

—Yo soy Shiba Haruno Sakura —susurró, para que solo él lo escuchara y con una sonrisa de lado. Luego, uno de los kunai, se lo clavó en el estómago, dejando ver que solo era un clon de agua. Apareció otro Zabuza detrás de Sakura, atravesándola y dejando a todos sorprendidos, porque Sakura era otro clon de agua.

—No puede ser. —susurró, para recibir una patada por parte de Sakura y mandándolo al lago.

—Kakashi, encárguese de él, nosotros protegeremos a Tazuna. —dijo Sakura volviendo a su posición, sin ya el Ryugann activado, solo con sus ojos jade vacios, y frios.

Comenzó una pelea entre los dos jounins, era a muerte. En un momento de confusión, atrapó a Kakashi en una bola de agua. Hizo otro Clon que se dirigió hacia Naruto, pegando-le una patada.

—¡Llévense al constructor de puentes y huyan! —les gritó Kakashi.

—_Kuso, estoy demasiado debil pero si no hago esto, no podre matarlo. _—pensó Sasuke. Corrió para atacarlo, pero rápidamente, Zabuza, lo cogió del cuello y lo mandó a volar.

—_Tengo que huir, __sino me aniquilará. —_pensó Naruto, luego se miró la herida y comprendió_— No puedo huir, yo hice un juramento. —_corrió directo hacia Zabuza. Sasuke fue también a atacar a Zabuza.

—_Perfecto, una distracción. —_pensó Sakura, mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos.

Sasuke y Naruto, estaban luchando contra Zabuza, mientras Sakura aparecía detrás del verdadero Zabuza sobre el lago. Sakura creó un clon de agua que se mantenía protegiendo a Zabuza.

—**Raiton: Hirashin **( Dios del Trueno)—gritó, mientras de de sus manos salía un enorme rayo en el cual el usuario hace contacto con su oponente y libera una descarga eléctrica que lo hiere, se dirigía hacia Zabuza; lo que hace que tenga que romper la bola de agua y correr para no ser alcanzado. Ella sonríe de lado. Kakashi estaba anonadado por la chica.

—Kakashi, ahora le toca a usted. —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Kakashi solo asintió.

Kakashi y Zabuza siguieron con la batalla, al final, Kakashi derrota a Zabuza. Cuando iba a rematarlo, un anbu apareció y lo mató con unas agujas en el cuello. Después de revelar a sí mismo como un cazador Anbu enviado para matar a Zabuza, y desaparece con el cuerpo de Zabuza. Kakashi, momentáneamente satisfecho con este giro de los acontecimientos, decide su tiempo para continuar custodiando a Tazuna a hacia su casa, pero más tarde como consecuencia de su uso excesivo del Sharingan cae desmallado.

El equipo 7 se encuentra en un humilde hogar del País de las Olas. Kakashi, sigue desmallado; Naruto y Sasuke, estaban durmiendo; y Sakura, leyendo y vigilado. Al cabo de un rato, todos despertaron.

—Usar el sharingan está muy bien, pero no hay que abusar tanto. —dijo Sakura sin separar la vista de su libro.

—No hay nada como despertar y tener el cariño de tu alumna. —dijo Kakashi sarcástico.

—Al menos Kabuza está muerto. —dijo Naruto.

—Él está vivo. —dijo Sakura.

—Pero si Kakashi comprobó que estaba muerto. —dijo Sasuke.

—El problema es con qué y dónde disparó. —dijo Kakashi. Sasuke miraba a Kakashi molesto y Naruto estaba confundido, así que suspiro y dijo— Sakura explícales.

—Con lo que le disparó, son agujas derivadas a las que se usan en acupuntura. Se llaman sembon. Ese tipo de ambus, saben todos los puntos de presión del cuerpo. En el punto donde le disparó, produce un parón del pulso por un tiempo limitado. Como si estuviera muerto, pero luego, vuelve a la vida. Ese maldito nos engaño... —dijo Sakura.

—Exacto, así que... Vamos a hacer un entrenamiento especial para comprobar vuestro chakra. —dijo Kakashi.

El equipo 7, estaba en un bosque, Kakashi les explicó todo sobre el chakra y sobre lo que tenían que realizar.

—Bien, ahora, ¡comenzad! —dijo Kakashi, para que ellos comenzaran a correr hacia el árbol.

Naruto, no duró un paso y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose un chichón.

Sasuke, corrió hacia el árbol, pero usó demasiada cantidad de chakra.

Sakura caminó hacia el árbol y lo tocó con una mano, recordando...

**_Flash back._**

Una niña que apenas podía caminar, se encontraba con una mujer con el pelo blanco plateado y ojos verdes. La niña estaba sudada, cansada y sucia.

—Oka-san, no puedo más. —dijo jadeando.

—Vamos, tienes que seguir, ¿o eres demasiado débil? —dijo la mujer.

—¡No lo soy! —respondió la niña de apenas 2 años.

—¡Entonces demuestra que eres mi hija y tienes sangre Shiba!- Dijo la mujer del pelo blanco platedado.

—¡Hai! —entonces corrió hacia el árbol y escaló por el hasta la copa— ¿viste, oka-san? Puedo escalar sin manos. —gritó en la copa del árbol muy contenta.

—¡Ya lo veo, sigue entrenado! —respondió la mujer sonriendo y con una mirada de orgullo.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

—Oka-san. —susurró mientras caminaba por el árbol como si de suelo se tratara. Llegó hasta la copa del árbol— ¿viste, Hahaue? —dijo como ida y con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces, despertó del recuerdo y bajó del árbol, igual de como bajó.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que la miembro femenina les ganó. Sakura, sino me equivoco, tu ya realizaste este entrenamiento.- Dijo kakashi mirandola para nada sorprendido, ella ya habia demostrado tener mucho nivel.

—Correcto. —respondió, mirando hacia el árbol.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían intentándolo. No llegaban. Se sentían frustrados, de los nervios. Sakura y Kakashi leían.

—Pequeña Sakura, ¿qué lees? —preguntó Kakashi curioso.

—Medicina. —dijo cortante.

—Sakura-chan. —dice Naruto, Sakura levanta la vista del libro y ve a Naruto apenado sentado delante— Ya que tú eres buena en esto, ¿podrías darme algún truco?

—Sí, escucha...

Tazuna y Sakura estaban en el puente, una vigilando y el otro trabajando.

—¿Por qué solo viniste tú? —le pregunta de repente.

—Están entrenando.- dijo Sakura atenta a cualquier moviemiento sospechoso.

No se dijeron nada más. Trabajó toda la mañana, por la tarde, regresaron a su casa.

—Voy con esos dos. —dijo Sakura.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el bosque...

—Naruto. —llamó Sasuke.

—_Que raro que Sasuke me llame, me voy a divertir... _— Dime- Dijo Naruto con un sonrisa zorruna  
—¿Que... - dijo Sasuke  
—¿Eh?- dijo Naruto burlon  
—...qué te dijo Sakura antes? —preguntó con esfuerzo en cada palabra. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No te diré. — dijo Naruto burlon, Sasuke fue rodeado de una aura negra y se le marco una vena en la frente.

- Dobe, dimelo- dijo Sasuke muy cabreado, tronadose los nudillos.

—Sasuke, no entiendo por qué le preguntas a este baka, pregúntamelo directamente a mí. —dijo Sakura apareciendo. Sasuke se pusó colorado como un tomate, pero escondió el rostro entre su pelo. Sakura cogió la mano de Sasuke y lo atrajo a él. Él, se sonrojó más.

— Tienes que relajarte, no puedes alterarte, sino no funcionará. Escucha, piensa en algo relajante para ti y comienza a caminar como si estuvieras en el suelo. Ahora, relájate y prueba.- dijo Sakura no dandole importancia la expresión de Sasuke.

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a la casa de Tazuna. Fueron todos al puente, menos Naruto (estaba dormido). En el puente, aparecieron Zabuza y Haku.

—Sasuke, encárgate de él. Sakura, protege a Tazuna.- dijo Kakashi dado las ordenes.

Haku, encerró a Sasuke en una trampa, un jutsu de cristales. Naruto, vino y también cayó en la trampa. Kakashi, estaba nervioso; ellos no podrían contra Haku. Pero si los ayudaba... Tazuna y Sakura quedarían desprotegidos.

—Kakashi, la técnica es un kekkei genkai, no puedes copiarlo con tu sharingan. —dijo Sakura mirando la barrera de espejos. De repente, Zabuza, va a matar a Tazuna; pero Sakura se interpone y es gravemente herida en un brazo.—Ya te dije que de aquí, no pasabas.- dijo el shinobi.

-** Shoton: Suishō rō no jutsu **(Elemento Cristal: Técnica prisión de cristal) —dijo Sakura, de repente, aparecieron cuatro pilares de cristal, que quedaron limitados por truenos. Estaban dentro de una jaula de relámpagos. —Tazuna, le protegeré con mi vida, esa era la misión.

Sasuke, revela su sharingan de dos aspas y consiguen salir de la trampa, con Sasuke muerto. Naruto, furioso, despierta al kyubi y mata a Haku. Naruto, vuelve con Sakura.

—Naruto, ¿dónde está Sasuke?- pregunta Sakura en tono de orden.

—Él... —Sakura rompió la barrera y comenzó a jadear, su chakra fallaba.

—Llévame con él. Vamos Tazuna —dijo, casi desmallándose. Fueron hacia Sasuke, estaba muy herido. —Naruto, ahora encárgate de Tazuna. —Sakura le quitó los sembones, luego comenzó a hacer sellos emanando chakra verde en las manos.— Sasuke, tienes que salir de esta. Tienes que cumplir tus metas. No puedes dejar sola a la persona que más te quiere —le susurro suavemente, milagrosamente, él despertó.

En ese momento, Kakashi mató a Zabuza.

Días después, el puente se acabó y todos estaban recuperados. Le pusieron al puente: El puente del gran Naruto.  
Mientras regresaban a Konoha, lo que no notaron fue que una sombra vigilaba sus movimientos, una sombra de unos ojos fríos rojos como la sangre, que miraban fijamente ha cierta pelirosa.

- Pronto nos encontraremos- dijo la sombra en un susurro, mientras desaparecia.


	3. Examenes Chuninn

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos, Comienzan los exámenes de Chunnin.**

El equipo 7 realizó unas misiones de rango D, de las cuales, Naruto siempre era salvado por sus compañeros de equipo. Se encontraban caminando por la aldea, aburridos.

—Me voy. —dijo cortante Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer ramen? —le dijo Naruto.

—En vez de comer tanto ramen, deberías entrenar más para que no tengamos que salvarte siempre. —dicho esto, se fue.

—Te plantó, dobe. —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Te crees mejor que todo el mundo? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Sólo mejor que tú, dobe.- Sasuke con superioridad

—Teme.- dijo Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Dobe.- Sasuke entre dientes y mandadole rayitos con la mirada y chocando sus frentes.

—Teme.- Naruto furioso y enviandole también con rayitos con la mirada.

—Chicos, yo me voy a hacer el informe de las misiones. —con esto, Kakashi desapareció en un puff. De repente, una piedra rectangular apareció delante de ellos. Naruto comenzó a caminar y voy que la piedra le perseguía. Comenzó a correr y Sasuke miraba esto con gotas en la frente.

—¡Es el disfraz más malo que he visto en mi vida, Konohamaru! —le dijo Naruto a la piedra y esta explotó y de ella salieron tres niños que se presentaron con una rara coreografía: Udon, Moegi -esta miraba a Sasuke con un sonrojo en las mejillas-y Konohamaru— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nee, jefe, prometiste jugar con nosotros a los ninjas.- Dijo Konohamaru, el Nieto del Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma.

—No puedo Konohamaru, voy a entrenar. —le contestó el rubio.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Naruto. Con lo mal ninja que eres, sería mejor que te quedaras así. —le dijo Sasuke, en tono burlón y dando media vuelta para irse.

—Nee, no le hables así a mi jefe, pelo gallina. —le dijo Konohamaru, a Naruto parpadeo dos veces y despues soloto una fuerte carcajajada.

—Jajajaja, pelo gallina, jajajaja. —decía Naruto señalándolo con el dedo, sujetándose el estómago. Lo siguiente que se ve es a Naruto que le corre un escalofrio, para de reir asustadose, miro a Sasuke quien tenia una aura oscura rodeadole. Sasuke comenzó a correr para pegarles y Naruto, y los demás, corrieron para no ser golpeados. Sin embargo, Konohamaru chocó contra un chico que tenía la cara pintada. Éste, lo cogió de la camiseta y lo elevó.

—¿Qué problema tienes, niño? Me golpeaste.—le dijo el hombre.

—Oye, déjalo. —dijo Naruto.

—El chocó contra mí, y merecerá su merecido. —dijo maliciosamente.

—El golpe fue sin querer, ya se disculpó, así que déjalo en paz. —dijo Sasuke llegando con ellos y con las manos en los bolsillos. La rubia que estaba al lado del hombre, cuando lo vio, sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Suelta al chico, sino, nos meteremos en problemas con Gaara. —dijo la rubia.

-Suéltalo o te romperé la cara chico mameluco.- dijo Naruto molesto. Kankuro se molesto por el apodo y soltó a Konoamaru dejándolo caer de sen-ton al piso, inmediatamente Moegi y Udon corrieron ayudarlo mientras que Kankuro agarraba a Naruto de las solapas y con el otro puño se disponía a golpearlo. Sasuke estaba por ayudarlo pero el gigantesco abanico de temari le prohibió el paso haciendo que el moreno la mirara molesto mientras esta le sonreía coqueta. El puño de Kankuro, estaba por llegar a la cara de Naruto, cuando sintió que algo le paró.

Levantó la mirada y vio a una pelirrosa sentada en un árbol, que había parado el puñetazo con una simple piedra. Kankuro la miró sorprendido y se sonrojó.

—¿Cuándo diablos llegó ella/Sakura-chan? —se preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

—Será mejor que lo sueltes. —dijo fría, mirando la mano que sostenía a Naruto. Éste, lo soltó de golpe y ella bajó de un salto donde ellos estaban.

—Kankuro. —dijo una voz tétrica que procedía de una rama más alta de donde Sakura estaba; se encontraba un tipo con una calabaza, bocabajo de un árbol y con brazos cruzados— ¿Ya estás causando problemas?

—Claro, no, Gaara, solo nos presentábamos. —se justificó Kankuro.

—Vale, vámonos. —dijo cortante. Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

—Espera, soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿El mío? —preguntó esperanzada Temari y sonrojada.

—No, el de la calabaza. —dijo Sasuke. Los otros dos voltearon a verle.

-Subaku no Gaara.- respondió cortante.- a mí también me interesa saber tu nombre, pelirrosa.

-Haruno Sakura.- Gaara asintió y estaba dispuesto a partir.

-Esperen ¿no quieren saber cómo me llamo?.-pregunto naruto indignado mas los chicos siguieron caminando. Naruto bajo su cabeza con tristeza mientras un aura deprimente lo rodeaba.

—No son se esta aldea, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Acaso no saben? —dijo Temari burlona.

—Si supiera, él no te hubiera preguntado. —dijo Sakura indiferente, mientras Temari se enojaba.

—Estamos aquí por los exámenes de Chuninn. —dijo Kankuro mirando a la pelirrosa y un poco sonrosado. Después de eso, se fueron.

—Hmp. —Sakura también se fue sin despedirse.

El equipo 7, estaba esperando a su sensei llegar 3 horas tarde. De repente, apareció en una nube de polvo y saludó como siempre.

—Yo. —saluda Kakashi con la mano en alto, con su libro en la otra mano y sonriendo bajo la mascara

—¡Llega tarde! —le grito Naruto

—Es que una bella dama me invitó a bailar un vals... —dijo, rascándose la nuca.

—¡MENTIRA! —le acusaron.

—¿Para qué nos citaste? —dijo Sakura, fastidiada.

—Os voy a encomentar para los exámenes de chunins. —en ese momento, Naruto se tira hacia él para abrazarlo y se pone a agradecerle.— Si, lo que sea. —decía, mientras intentaba quitarse a Naruto de encima. Sasuke, estaba emocionado, pero no lo demostraba; y Sakura tenía una media sonrisa.

—_Ahí habrán ninjas para medir mis habilidades._ —pensó la chica.

Al día siguiente, caminaban hacia la entrada de la academia, pero se encuentran con unos matones que estaban pegando a un chico, así que, se ponen delante suya, protegiéndolo.

—Mira, los protectores de los débiles. —Dijo un matón— Será mejor que os vayais, os matarán ahí dentro.

—Lo que sea, pero dejanos pasar. —dijo Sasuke.

—Y quiten el genjutsu barato. —dijo Sakura, cortante y fría. Los presentes, se impresionaron.

—Chica, ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo un chico con ojos perlas y cabello café. Sakura lo miró indiferente, cuando lo miró, a éste le apareció un pequeño sonrojo; y Sasuke y Naruto frucieron el cejo. Luego, volteó a ver a Sasuke.— El tuyo también.

—Es de mala educación decir preguntar nombre sin decir el tuyo. —contesto arrogante.

—Yo soy Hyuga Neji . —dijo cortante.

-Uchiha Sasuke..- contesto cortante sasuke, Neji volteo a ver a sakura esperando su respuesta interesado, mas esta solo levanto una ceja extrañada haciendo que el chico frunciera mas el entrecejo, así que la pelirrosa suspiro con fastidio.

-Haruno Sakura.- dijo Sakura con voz fria, que a mas de uno les dio un escalofrió.

-Yo soy...- iva a decir Naruto

-No me interesa.- dijo cortante el castaño haciendo que Naruto se pusiera en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el piso con un aura deprimente.

—¿Por qué nada mas le preguntaban sus nombres al teme y sakura-chan? —dijo desilucionado.

-¿Así que eres sakura-chan?.-cometo un cejotas, mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa para después tomar su mano; sakura lo mirara extrañada y sasuke y naruto el cual ya había salido de su depresión lo miraran enojados queriéndolo matar.

- Bella flor de Cerezo, sal conmigo y te protegeré con mi vida.- comento para después besar su mano haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos y Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada y echara humo por las orejas y que los compañeros del chico latex lo miraran avergonzados. Sakura solo lo miraba con una ceja en alto fastidiada. En ese momento, Sasuke, tiró del brazo de Sakura; haciéndo que ella quedara atras de ellos dos.

—¡Aléjate de ella, cejotas! —gritó Naruto fastidiado.

—No... —lo interrumpieron.

—Para ya, Lee. —dijo Neji, molesto, dándole un capón, dejandolo desmallandolo, haciendo que sus ojos fueran dos espirales.

—Me voy. —dijo la pelirrosa, caminado. Detrás de ella, fueron Naruto y Sasuke.

-_Al parecer esa chica es muy celada por sus compañeros, aunque uno no se de cuenta_.-comento la chica de chonguitos palmeando-le la espalda al cejotas.

Luego, hicieron una prueba escrita, que sasuke y sakura no tuvieron problema respecto a eso el que si batallo fue naruto, el cual no contesto ninguna pregunta pero igual paso la prueba.

Les explica sobre los pergaminos del bien del cielo y bien de la tierra, diciéndole que se les entregara uno a cada equipo; y comienza a explicar las reglas del examen:

1.- Tienen que llegar a la torre, con los dos pergaminos, antes del tiempo limite (5 días). Así cada equipo luchará con otro para conseguir los pergaminos.

2.- Tiene que llegar, además, con todos los integrantes de los equipos.

Al equipo 7, se le otorga el portón 12. Al entrar, el equipo es atacado inmediatamente.

Luego de que Naruto va al baño, Sakura comienza a golpearlo porque ese no es Naruto. El Naruto revierte el jutsu y se revela como un Ninja de la aldea de lluvia. Sakura y él empiezan a luchar. El Ninja escapa. Después Sasuke dice que se necesita una contraseña, Sasuke les dice la contraseña que es demasiado larga. Naruto se la olvida. Después Orochimaru aparece disfrazado de Ninja de hierba. Luego de un impacto con una serpiente, se pierde el rastro de los demás. Para asegurarse Sasuke le pide la contraseña a Naruto, él la responde correctamente. En ese momento Sakura le dice que se muestre, ya que Naruto nunca de acordaría de la contraseña, al ver que lo descubrieron, Orochimaru se revela.

Sasuke y Sakura son paralizados por Orochimaru, con el miedo de sus propias muertes. De repente, Orochimaru le tira un kunai a Sasuke, pero Sakura aparece delante suya y lo para.

—He visto en demasiadas ocasiones la muerte para que me asuste. —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Vaya, yo venía a por el Uchiha menor, pero me encuentro una cosa mejor. Te conozco, a ti y a tu madre. —dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo con rabia.

—Si me vences te lo diré y te daré mi pergamino. ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? —dijo divertido, Sakura activó su Ryugann y comenzó a atacarle.

Sasuke seguía paralizado, pero Sakura comenzó a pelear contra él. Sakura y el ninja enemigo empezaron a pelear usando jutsus, armas y taijutsu, pero este esquivaba con facilidad los ataque y jutsus de la pelirrosa. Le tiró un kunai con veneno a la pierna, en cambio, Naruto apareció y paró el siguiente ataque que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¿Tienes miedo, gato asustadizo? —le dijo Naruto.

Sasuke comenzó también a luchar sin resultado. Naruto, se desmalló y Sakura lo atrapó a un árbol con un kunai. El ninja estaba igual de herido que sakura, entonces sakura le lanzo varios shuriken los cuales esquivo con facilidad el ninja pero no conto con que estos tuvieran cuerdas tranparentes y lo atraparan amarrándolo a un árbol.

—¿Dondé está él? —preguntó.

—No hablaré. —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa burlesca, sacando su bífida lengua de serpiente.

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego).-. grito sakura haciendo que de su boca saliera una gran cantidad de fuego formando una bola de fuego la cual fue directo al ninja quemándolo por completo.

-_Esa técnica es del Clan Uchiha ¿Cómo demonios la hizo ella? Sus Ojos_- pensó sasuke. Se fijó en los ojos de Sakura.  
De repente, estiró el cuello y mordió a Sakura, pero Orochimaru volvio a estirar su cuello mordiendo asi también a Sasuke. solo gritaron de dolor. Sasuke corrió hacia ella como pudo y la abrazó. Cayeron desmallados por el dolor.

Sasuke estaba dentro de una cueva, cuidando de sus dos compañeros: Naruto, que estaba desmallado y sin chakra; y Sakura, con fiebre y se veía mucho peor... Sasuke que estaba igual de debil y cansado, con fiebre y escalofrios, estaba que se le cerraban los ojos, pero tenia que aguantar por ellos, estaba metido en sus pensamientos _¿Cómo puede ser Sakura tiene un Kakkei Genkai?_ Salió de sus pensamientos, al notar que unos ninjas del sonido aparecieron para matar a Sakura.

—_Mierda, no me queda casi chakra y estoy agotado... No podré luchar en este estado_. —pensó Sasuke. Cuando iban a atacarlo, Lee se interpuso para salvar a Sakura. Lee, comienza a luchar contra ellos y a usar todas sus habilidades, aún así, no pudo hacer nada y lo vencieron.

Sasuke comenzó a pelear contra ellos con uñas y dientes. Por una vez, ellos dependían de él. Por una vez, él tendría que salvar a Sakura; ahora más, ya que ella siempre los ayudaba y protegia. Aún, con todos sus esfuerzos, no consiguió vencerlos y acabó en el suelo agotado. Antes de poder rematarlo, el equipo 10 apareció para protegerlos; Neji y Tenten, estaban en una rama viendo el combate.

—¡Formación Ino-Shika-Cho! —dijeron a la vez, cuando se pusieron delante de Sasuke, pero antes de poder atacar, todos notan un aura maligna detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon hacia donde procedía esa aura y se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura con marcas en la mitad de su cuerpo, un chakra lila a su alrededor y sus ojos tapados por su pelo.

—Sa...sakura... —dijo Sasuke, muy sorprendido. Sakura, al oír su nombre, miró de reojo a Sasuke.

—¿Quién fue, Sasuke? —dijo con una voz muy tétrica.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —estaba anonadado.

—No te preocupes. Estoy mejor que nunca. Él me dio este poder. Él me mostró lo que en realidad soy, una vengadora. —dijo, como si estuviera hueca por dentro— Ahora dime. ¿Quién te dejó así?

—Si te refieres a quien le pegó una paliza, fui yo. —contestó con burla. En ese momento, Sakura levantó la cabeza y se le pudo ver unos ojos que helarían a cualquiera, con el sharingan. Al ver eso, todos, se helaron de miedo. Temblando, estiró el brazo para lanzar una ola de sonido, en dirección al equipo 7— Con esto morirá todo el equipo. —pensó con gracia. Luego, vio como ellos se desvanecieron— Ja ja, los maté de golpe.

—¿Seguro? —dijo una voz detrás de él. Volteó y vio que Sakura estaba atrás de él, con sus compañeros a los lados— Yo creo que no atinaste. —dijo a su oído con una sonrisa malévola y pegándole una patada que le rompió varias costillas. Luego, le cogió los brazos y se los rompió— Creo que estos no te servirán. —A continuación, le pegó otra patada que lo mandó a volar y ella comenzó a caminar con ágilmente hacia él.

—_Esa no es Sakura, no puede ser...¿De verdad ha cambiado tanto? ese Chakra tan tenebroso, da miedo_ —pensó Ino muy asustada.

—_Ese chakra no es normal, no tenía ni idea del poder de esta chica. Es normal que sea la favorita de Kakashi._ —pensó Neji.

—_Sakura... No puede ser ese Chakra, tan frió,... aghh que dolor, mierda la mordedura._.. —pensó Sasuke.

**_Flash Bback._**

_``Me conocen como Sakura Haruno, tengo 12 años, odio muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, mi hobbie es entrenar; y no tengo un sueño, sino un propósito, matar a una persona en particular. ´´_

_`` Dame la mano. —dijo mientras cogía la mano de Sasuke; él, por su parte se sonrojó al contacto. Sakura tira de él hasta sacarlo, aún con su cara inexpresiva.´´_

_``Sasuke, no entiendo por qué le preguntas a este baka, pregúntamelo directamente a mí. —dijo Sakura apareciendo. Sasuke se pusó colorado como un tomate, pero escondió el rostro entre su pelo. Sakura cogió la mano de Sasuke y lo atrajo a él. Él, se sonrojó más— Tienes que relajarte, no puedes alterarte, sino no funcionará. Escucha, piensa en algo relajante para ti y comienza a caminar como si estuvieras en el suelo. Ahora, relájate y prueba.´´_

_``Llévame con él. Vamos Tazuna —dijo, casi desmallándose. Fueron hacia Sasuke, estaba muy herido. —Naruto, ahora encárgate de Tazuna. —Sakura le quitó los sembones, luego comenzó a hacer sellos emanando chakra verde en las manos.— Sasuke, tienes que salir de esta. Tienes que cumplir tus sueños. No puedes dejar sola a la persona que más te quiere —le susurro suavemente, milagrosamente, él despertó.´´_

_``He visto en demasiadas ocasiones la muerte para que me asuste.´´_

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

Entonces, la imagen de Orochimaru se le vino a la mente— ¡No! —se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó por detrás, impidiéndole que siguiera caminando y se aferró a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello— Regresa. —le dijo, como una orden. Como arte de magia, sus marcas desaparecieron y cayeron al suelo— Volvis... —no terminó de hablar, puesto que recibió un abrazo por parte de la pelirrosa, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer al máximo—Esto...

—Gracias... —dijo Sakura, aferrándose con sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

Sasuke no respiraba apenas y no se movía, con miedo a que se alejara de él, porque la necesitaba... Muchas preguntas habían en su mente sobre ella y su misterio; pero... Eso podría esperar. Pensó mientras cogía su cintura y la acercaba más a él...

El equipo 7 se había recuperado de sus heridas y ya habían obtenido los 2 pergaminos, llegaron hacia el lugar indicado pasando a la tercera etapa, donde serán combates uno contra uno, en el primer combate a Sasuke le toco luchar contra el ninja del sonido que le había metido una paliza, al cual Sasuke derroto sin tantos problemas ya que estaba más recuperado y en mejores condiciones que la vez anterior. Así que el pelinegro pasó a la final y en este momento se encontraba en la parte de arriba del campo de lucha junto a su equipo y el equipo de Azuma.

Los combates siguieron pasando hasta que llego el turno de sakura vs ino. Ororchimaru que estaba infiltrado miro con interés el lugar donde estaba la pelirrosa. Sasuke miraba preocupado a sakura, ya que estaba al tanto que la pelirrosa no podía usar el chakra por lo del sello, mas le prometió a la pelirrosa no decir nada y no podía romper su palabra.

—_Sakura._.. —pensó Ino triste.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Había una niña de 5 años, llorando porque no tenía amigos y se metían con ella por su gran frente. De repente, una chica rubia, de su misma edad, aparece con ella y le dice._

_—Ne, no llores. —le dijo consolándola. La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza tímidamente._

_—Yo..._

_—Lloras por tu frente, tu eres la gran frente de Konoha. Pero no es tan grande como dicen. Mira, así estás mejor. —dijo quitándole el flequillo de la cara._

_—Pero... mi frente... —dijo con angustia y con una vocecilla._

_—Si la escondes será peor, mira. —comenzó a ponerle una cinta roja en el pelo— Así está mejor._

_—Pero esto es tuyo..._

_—Es un regalo, el símbolo de nuestra amistad. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ino Yamanaka. —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_—Yo soy Sakura Haruno. —dijo en un susurro._

_—No te escuché. Dilo más fuerte._

_—¡Sakura Haruno! —dijo gritando._

_—Muy bien, amigas para siempre. —dijo Ino, Sakura asintió muy alegre._

_Fin del flash back._

_Las dos se encontraban una frente a la otra. Sakura con su típica expresión; e Ino con un semplante un poco triste y dudosa._

_—No tendré compasión. —dijo Sakura._

_—No la esperaba.— contestó aparentando seriedad. Comenzaron una batalla de taijutsu; Ino atacaba con todo lo que podía, y Sakura esquivaba con facilidad._

_-Dijiste que no tendrías compasión.— grito enojada ino cuando sakura esquivo una patada larga— Sé que siempre has sido más fuerte que yo pero al menos pelea enserio.—izo una pausa— Hazlo por la amistad que tuvimos.— Todos los de konoha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante las palabras de la rubia. Sakura solo la miraba sin tener expresión en el rostro— ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto desde que murió tu madre?.- pregunto con tristeza._

_-¿Por qué dejaste de ser mi amiga?.- pregunto ino ya más calmada mirándola a los ojos._

_-Te lo dije aquella vez.- comento sakura indiferente.- no me interesa ser amiga de una niña tonta que solo quiere llamar la atención de un chico y su cabello. No perderé mi tiempo en una tonta fan girl que solo busca llamar la atención de un chico sin importarle mejorar en sus capacidades ninjas.- todos abrieron los ojos impresionados por las crueles palabras de sakura mientras ino la miraba dolida._

_Flash back._

_Había una chica de 7 años esperando a Ino. Traía un semblante frío y sin sentimientos; aunque por dentro estaba muy triste._

_—``Detruiré todos los lazos que tengas´´— Ella recordó esas palabras de su propio padre, que para ella, eran como dagas en el corazón._

_—¿Para qué me llamaste, Sakura-chan? —preguntó Ino._

_—No... Podemos seguir siendo amigas. —dijo escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello._

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó preocupada._

_—No me interesa ser amiga de una niña tonta y enamoradiza que solo piensa en chicos y en su propio pelo. —comentó Sakura con desprecio mientras se paraba de la banca._

_—Pero... —intentó hablar, pero la interrumpió._

_—Aléjate de mí, me dan asco las personas como tú.- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda, dejando atras a una niña rubia que lloraba._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Sakura le tiró dos shurikens que se le clavaron en los brazos, ella gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo tras recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de la pelirrosa.

—¿Aún quieres que pelee en serio? —pregunto sakura mirando a la rubia la cual tenía una mueca de dolor— Eres una basura...- Sakura acerco su rostro al oído de Ino—¿Ahora de qué sirve tu cabello y el ir detrás de Sasuke? Te recuerdo que eso no te sirve de nada. Además, ni siquiera te mira. Por el contrario, piensa que no me doy cuenta cuando me mira. Volviste a perder ante mí.—esas palabras lastimaban profundamente a Ino.

El equipo de Azuma veían molestos a la pelirrosa mientras que el de Kakashi la veían impresionados ya que Sakura nunca se comportaba así y mucho menos humillaba a su oponente. Orochimaru sonreía feliz ante la actitud de la pelirrosa.

—_Sakura la esta respetando como amiga y como ninja. Ya que si hubiera querido, habría acabado con ella. Solo la provoca para que pelee en serio._ —pensó el sensei de Sakura con orgullo.

Ino, ante esas palabras, cogió un kunai y se cortó el pelo, a continuación. Se puso a hacer sellos con las manos para realizar su técnica del traspaso mental. Sakura ni se movió, solo la abservaba. Cuando acabó de hacer sellos, Sakura saltó hacia atrás para no ser alcanzada; pero en cambio, Ino puso chakra en su cabello, que atrapó a Sakura. Así, pudiendo completar su técnica y metiéndose en la mente de la pelirrosa.

—Nadie puede escapar de su técnica, Ino ha ganado. —dijo Shikamaru contento.

—Ahora haré que te rindas. —dijo en el cuerpo de Sakura. Cuando fue a levantar la mano, algo se lo impidió. —¿Qué... —no términó de decir puesto que se puso a ver a la pelirrosa en su interior con un aura maligna y con el Ryugann activado. Por ello, comenzó a gritar y a temblar en el cuerpo de Sakura

—¿Qué es eso, qué es ese monstruo? —dijo en su cuerpo.

—Esa, Ino... soy yo. —dijo, levantando el rostro, dejando ver su Ryugann. Entonces, por el Chakra usado, el sello comenzó a activarse, ante la cara de preocupación de todos— Mierda... —susurró al ver sus marcas en su cuerpo y desactivando su Ryugann— _No permitiré que esto me controle._ —pensó, para que luego su sello retrocediera con un gran esfuerzo. Todos se sorprendieron.

—Es imposible que controle el sello. ¿Quién es esta niña? esa tecnica no es de un Gennin normal—susurró, Anko muy sorprendida.

Cuando consiguió que el sello desapareciera del todo, se posicionó delante de la rubia.

—No puedo alargar más esto, ambas estamos agotadas. Lo siento Ino-chan. —susurró ,sin que nadie más la oyera; para desmallarla y sujetarla para que no cayera.

—Sakura-chan... —sonrió antes de desmallarse.

—La ganadora es Sakura Haruno.

Asuma cogió a Ino; y Kakashi tomó a Sakura, que estaba a punto de caerse.

—Bájame, kakashi. —dijo débilmente.

-Te felicito pequeña sakura estuviste estupenda.- comento el peligris ignorando sus quejas mientras empezaba a caminar.- ahora arreglaremos lo de ese sello, Sasuke sigueme.-comento sonriendo tras su mascara saliendo del lugar con el Uchiha siguiendole mientras que naruto veía recelosos como su sensei se llevaba a la pelirrosa y al Uchiha pero no podía moverse de ahí ya que kakashi se lo había ordenado.

Parejas de la final:

Neji vs Naruto

Shikamaru vs temari

Sasuke vs Shino

Kanguro vs el ninja vendado del sonido

Sakura vs Gaara


End file.
